


Drunk Taste

by Inappropriate_Possibility



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriate_Possibility/pseuds/Inappropriate_Possibility
Summary: It’s sexual tension that’s got them, and now they’re drunk and mad and it’s a mess.





	Drunk Taste

He hated her! He was fucken pissed the hell off! She was a fucken brat and a priss and so goddamn hot And the way she pushed her breasts up close to her chin, teasing him and telling him off, after all the shit she’d already put him through emotionally? How fucken  _ dare _ she!  _ She _ was the real bully! Wouldn’t even talk to him, ignored his every attempt at friendship, called him names like a bully and a criminal! Shit hurt! And all night she’d been so confrontational, beating up on him,teing him how uncomfortable it made her that he never wore a shirt, and pouting and crossing her arms and then laughing at him when in his drunken state he couldn’t help but stare! And he wouldn’t let her get away with this shit any longer. 

Fuck, her tits. 

“You, you always stare! Why not ju-just jump in!” She said when she’d stopped by her door. Winston had sent them to bed early for drinking too much. It would have been humiliating, if they hadn’t both been pissed and drunk. “You think I don’t, notice- _ know  _ when you stare!” It wasn’t a question. “I see you always, all the time and it drives me crazy! You drive me…” Mei was at a loss for words, and she let her hands move from holding her tits up to her face to the sides of her little head, shaking it to clear it. “Insane!” She finished. “Stop ignoring me!” She stomped. A grown woman having a tantrum, the way her tits jiggled delighted him way more than he was willing to admit at the moment. He’d been staring at her the whole time, staring almost through her, jaw fixed, brows scowling, eyes trying to focus on her and how mad he was. For whatever reason, he’d let her get away with it, all the time, almost taking pleasure knowing that she was talking about him, even to complain. But right now, he wasn’t going to let her get away with it. 

“You gonna let me fuck you tonight?” He said, focusing so hard on no stuttering he felt his whole body go tense. When Mei squeaked in surprise, he let himself laugh. It was an ugly shrill noise, and Mei’s pout turned into an expression of shock. “You,” she pointed at him with one hand and then used the other to gesture to herself, “hate me! You must you have to hate me too!” She protested, but her face was flushing noticeably further. “You could never want to-to.,” she paused and swallowed thickly. “ _ Fuck  _ me.”

Junkrat laughed again, swaying in his spot before stalking up to her and letting his back bend to get on her level. He raised both arms to trap her against her own door. “Ya think you’re, youre so much fucken better n me, dontcha shiela,” he said, and it came out like a growl. “Really, ya wanna fuck. I bet ya get all fucken wet, fucken soaked. You ain’t ‘bove that are ya? Betcha fucking, you fucken need me now, know damn well I wantcha,” he licked his lips, letting his eyes lazily roll down to her breasts. He stared for a while, then he closed his eyes good for a second and continued. “You could have, have any bloke in the world, ya fucken know that? But they’ll never fuck you like you want me to, right? You know I’d fuck you good-“ and just like that Junkrat had Mei throw her arms around his neck and her mouth locked on his in a bruising kiss. She was mumbling something, something  _ angry  _ and  _ hot,  _ against his mouth, but he was too dazed to ask what she meant. She abruptly stopped, and turned and opened her door, and then shut it right on him. 

And so then he was stuck, outside n fuckin pissed. He was fuckin pissed and he began to walk away, dick all hard and aching and ready for the wank he was about the have as soon as he got to his own place. Already turned around and walking, She he heard a door open again.

“Junkrat, mister Fawkes!” He was going to ignore it, fucken tease. “Jamison!” He turned and saw Mei, all bra and panties, white cotton things with tiny centerpiece bows. He stood and stared and she not her lip and pushed her tits up at him again. 

“I’m gonna  _ ignore  _ you,” Jamison found himself boasting, and if the aching in his cock could kill him it would have right then. Arms crossed, he shook his head at her, closing his eyes so he could imagine something to make the irresistible image of her naked go away. He heard her scoff, and he could imagine her pout, and it wasn’t helping his cause. He was about to turn away when he heard her clear her throat, and his eyes snapped open with very little thought. 

She was bent over, ass up and she was  _ shaking her ass at him.  _ Even her ass cheeks are blushy, he thought. He could see her giggling little face turned at him, smug knowing that she  _ had  _ him and suddenly, he was in her room. They were in her room and she was struggling with him to take off his belt. All the little frustrated noises she was making went straight to his dick and eventually he just broke the belt itself and stripped off his shorts. 

“Oh my god, you’re so, so!” Mei slurred at him, eyes wide and staring, she looked almost annoyed at him. She bit her little lip in a way that drove him crazy, had him panting already. And then it was his turn to be shocked. She got on her little knees, and when she saw she was too short that way, she lead him over to the bed and sat him down forcefully all while still on her knees. And then she kisses him. His dick really. A light little thing, puffy pink lips soft on his cock. And then another, and another, and she kept kissing his dick. The head, the shaft, she kissed him all. All of them light and as chaste as can be. Jamison’s eyes were fixed on her, his hands already grabbing at her sheets. And then she kissed the head against but this time, she let her tongue push out. She made a whole show out of kissing his dick, kissing it sloppily, making out with his cock. Jamison had never seen or felt anything so beautiful. And then she began to suck, and his brain corrected itself because  _ that  _ was the most beautiful thing in the world. She felt amazing. Mei was doing her best to fit all of him inside of her little mouth, gagging and choking and Junkrat couldn’t stop himself from groaning and thrusting at her. Junkrat let himself revel in the beauty of the moment before his brain reminded him he was still pissed off. And then, like an idiot, he made her stop. 

She protested, which was its own kind of beautiful for him, when he lifted her onto his lap. They both gasped at the contact, and holy fuck she was wet. Junkrat moaned and dug his fingers into her plush sides. “Fuck you!” He growled into her neck, and bit down hard. Mei gasped loudly and let out a long low moan, bucking her hips against his. “I-okay,  _ watch _ ,” she said, struggling against his grip. She crawled out his lap, and rested against her mountain of pillows and spread her legs, eying him the whole time. Junkrat’s face was frozen in a haze of pure adoration and confusion. She pushed down her bra a little to reveal a puffy pink nipple that had already begun to pebble a bit. She started to tease at her chest a little, sighing and smiling while she reached down between her legs with the other hand. She ran a finger up against her own slit and bit her lip at him, beautiful brown eyes smiling at his weakening state. She mewled as she pushed her own middle finger into herself, and Junkrat watched unblinkingly as she pushed up and began licked her own breasts. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t, she was driving him insane.

He was on her like a mad dog, panting and lapping at her neck like he had never tasted something so good. He really hadn’t of course. Skin so soft and sweet it was crime. Junkrat thrust at her, her thoughts slick with her already. His dick hit the back of her hand and he could feel her frantically finger fuck herself. He winced, this was all so much. 

“God you’re such a fucken bitch, a beautiful goddamn cunt, fuck,” he slurred, bringing his hands up to her face, holding her, massaging her cheeks and gazing at her in complete loss for coherent thought. A dirty, dirty idea came to him, and his drunken mind wouldn’t let it go. “Lemme, lemme touch your puss?” She nods vigorously, Mei licked her lips and bit her bottom one, just as desperate for him as he was for her. He had to make a quick decision, flesh or metal, and while he wanted to feel her so bad, he wanted to punish her even more. He eventually decided it was a job for both, and so he got on his belly for the best view. 

She was so fucken wet. Looked like that glaze shit from the good kinda doughnuts, and he snickered cos he was thinking of all the puns. He was gonna lick her filling, make her cream, stuff her hole, eat her up, and shit, he wanted her to taste herself too. Junkrat took his metal hand and let his fingers slide down her slit, strumming her clit and making her cry out, all the way to her tiny little hole, wet as all fuck. His hot metal fingers were fucking soaked, her juices fucking dripping thickly as a single string still remained connecting her pussy to his hand. He looked up at her through his singed lashes unblinkingly, and licked his hands. He swore, fucking hell she tasted so good. The sweetest ever, he was almost certain cunts weren’t ‘sposed to taste that good! Metal fingers still in his mouth, with his other hand he repeated his earlier action, this time faster, needier, a little clumsier and more reckless. She was so wet, it was like reaching into a perfect little fruit, so full of her own juices she overflowed. Her voice sang as Jamison’s fingers sank into her this time, not intending to but they did anyway, and pulled them out again. This time, he got onto his elbows, putting her fingers up to her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but her mouth was open breathing hard, and she could smell herself, and so she opened her eyes. “Eat it, snowy, ya gotta,  _ fuck _ , you gotta eat it is’so good,” he pleaded with her, sure that as beautiful and tasty as she was she’d say no because of how maddeningly contrarian she was, and so he was already working on convincing her. But much his completely and utter amazement, she opened her cute little mouth, cute little tongue out and everything. He stuffed his fingers in her mouth, marveling at how fucking hot she was, eating herself off of his fingers, licking and sucking on him. He groaned, and with his other hand he dipped back into her and ate her again, with the other he fed her, moaning and swearing at how good she tasted, at what a good girl she was being. Junkrat began to take finger fulls of her and painting her thighs with it and then licking and biting it off her soft body, getting her slick everywhere and then feeding right off of her flesh. A stroke between her breasts, on her nipples, up her neck.

Eventually, Junkrat looked at Mei’s pussy, and he thought out loud. “I could just fucken, eat you,” he slurred, and Mei moaned back something in Chinese that sounded like a taunt and made Jamison wanna do it even more. He buried his face between her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs as she almost crushed his head with her writhing. He licked and sucked, and when he found her clit, he began to laugh. It was just so fucking small, and the way she jump and cried when he sucked it was too fucking good. He was giggling and eating, and Mei was was confused and scared she had something wrong with her. 

“What, what’s so funny?” She whined, pulling his hair so he’d look at her. “Nothen’,” he laughed back, causing her to tug at his hair again. He growled, and began to eat her again, with far more force. He put his teeth right up against her lips, not quite biting, stuffing his tongue into her hole.

She came, right in his mouth and everything. Mei’s legs shook and twitched around his head, she moaned, so loud and so  _ lewd.  _ He really did feel quite pleased with himself. Mei looked so fucked, and he loved it. Her eyes were glazed and eventually she looked down at him, remembering it was him and he could see the shock in her eyes. He smirked back. And then, she grabbed his face so so gently, and pulled him up to her, and kissed him. A kiss too soft and too sweet, too much like the Mei he’d seen with others, not the Mei she’d ever been with him. But he melted for it, melted into her, intoxicated with liquor and on her body. Jamison could taste her in her mouth still, her soft lips sucking on his told him she could taste herself too. They kissed and sucked and Jamison bit her lips to red swollen bits, and she moaned every time. He was lost in her. 

And then, she tucked her tiny little hand between his legs and grabbed his balls. He yelled like a dog and backed up ever so slightly, just as much and he could with her grabbing his balls like that. He’d forgotten how fucken hard he was. Shit, it was a lot, her holding him like that. “Shit, ‘flakes, what’s the big idea?”

“Jamison, fuck me?” She asked, sweet, eyes begging, and she bit her own lip in the way that had him hard to begin with. “Jamie please, please, please,” she begged, adding chaste little kisses on his cheeks between her pleases. He was stupid, so stupid, not even responding to her, just nodding eagerly. She grabbed his cock, still asking _please_ _please_ _please_ as she lined him up with her pussy. Without even thinking, he sank into her, the sound of it enough to have him swearing. “Yeah, fucken take it, unngh,” he groaned into her mouth. Mei was once again a mess beneath him, _Jamie_ and line after line jumbled mandarin, words Jamison didn’t recognize if he had even thought to listen to her besides when she said his name. 

“Fuck yea, so fucken tight, warm. Gonna stuff your pussy so full, fucken fill you. Hot, you’re so small so hot, f-fuck, m’love it, love this pussy,” he was babbling, drunk and so fucked into her. Mei was loving his dirty talk, something he thought he’d never think could happen. “Yes! Yes, more-tell me something hot! I love it, fuck me Jamie!” She was almost bent in half under him, the bed creaking loudly as he pounded into her. They were so lost in the act, kissing if they weren’t begging each other for more. And all of a sudden, it was too much, and they were both sent over the edge. 

He didn’t know Mei’d be that loud. She was even louder than her first orgasm, the one in his mouth. Her legs quaked, her cute little body shuddering and jiggling a little at her climax. Jamison could taste his own blood from having bit his lip too hard, and he was groaning and screaming along with her. He had definitely kept his word, filling her. With a lazy wet move he was out of her, his seed leaking out after him. Fuck that’s hot, that’s good. He giggled, crazy, still insane, laughing at how absolutely fucked the smaller woman under him looked. 

“Seems, ya liked that,” he teased between rasped breathes. She smiled up at him, sweet and tired, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her. That certainly got his attention, and he blushed hard for the first time that night,  _ embarrassed  _ for some reason. “Thank you, Jamison,” she said, kissing his cheek while a hand mussed his hair some more. Her kisses were so soft, she was so soft, she was so  _ perfect.  _

What we he gonna do now that he’d had a taste? 


End file.
